


Kaiba Corp. CEO appears at local high school graduation. You won’t believe what happened next!

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Comedy, Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, Duel Links, Friendship, Gen, News Format, Newspaper Format, Post-Canon, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: No one was expecting Seto Kaiba to show up for graduation.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kaiba Corp. CEO appears at local high school graduation. You won’t believe what happened next!

Domino City—Graduates at Domino High School received a shocking surprise—a visit from an old classmate.

A classmate who just happens to be the most profitable businessman in the world.

Seto Kaiba, the president and CEO of the top global gaming company, Kaiba Corporation, was seen at Domino High campus yesterday at 11:30 a.m. during the senior graduation ceremony.

Kaiba, who attended Domino High for 3 months before taking over Kaiba Corp. after the passing of his adopted father-- former CEO and president Gozaburo Kaiba-- did not participate in the ceremony, but was present in the audience.

Kaiba’s attendance was meant to be a secret, but was brought to the attention of the audience when senior Katsuya Jounouchi called out to him during the ceremony.

“I caught a glimpse of him while the principal was talking,” said Jounouchi. ‘So I yelled ‘Hey! Kaiba! Shouldn’t you be down here with the rest of us?’ You should’ve seen the look on his face. He completely freaked out.”

After being recognized by his classmates, Kaiba ran out of the gymnasium. Leaving behind two bodyguards and his assistant, Isono.

“I believe Mr.Kaiba was simply spooked by the whole affair,” Isono said. “He’s never had an opportunity to attend a graduation before.”

Jounouchi and five other former classmates followed Kaiba from the gym to the school courtyard. Kaiba left the campus via helicopter.

“He yelled something to us before he left,” said Anzu Mazaki, another one of Kaiba’s former classmates. “But we couldn’t really hear him over the helicopter.”

“Yeah, I heard him,” said Jounouchi. “He said, ‘Don’t forget, that even after you graduate, you’ll never be as great as Seto Kaiba.’ That guy...he just has to make everything about him!”

The ceremony continued a half hour later, but there were several students who felt Kaiba had already ruined their graduation.

“Seems like he just wanted attention, if you ask me,” said graduating senior Hiroto Honda.

But others were happy about the appearance. Yugi Mutou, another classmate, and one of Kaiba’s biggest rivals in the world of competitive Duel Monsters, believed Kaiba’s appearance was a show of support.

“He’s our friend,” said Mutou.“It was good to see him. I think he just wanted to say goodbye.”

Seto Kaiba could not be reached for comment. According to a statement from Kaiba Corporation, he is currently on a research trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was inspired by an exchange between Kaiba and Anzu in the DSOD Anzu event in the Duel Links mobile game. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
